All Those Little Feelings
by Kaylarea
Summary: A darker fic, Sara and Gil and their family centered. A serial killer is on the loose and Sara just may be a target. What will happen to her and her family? Bad summery, but good story.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much Moochiecat!**

"Hey, Greg? Are you sure that we want to go in there?" Sara called from her position beside the Denali.

"No. I'm very sure that I do not want to go into this house." He called back.

"Me either. However, our scene is in there."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, for the first time in my CSI career I'm going to be the girl and allow you to go in first."

"Ah, of all the days for you to be a girl." Greg whined as he opened up the front door.

As they entered the house, both reeled in shock. The smell of decaying bodies and blood hit them like a wall of death. But that didn't even compare to the sight of it all. The dead bodies were lined up on the floor in a straight line. All clothing removed from every body. Obvious signs of sexual assault on the women. The men were all castrated. Each one had their testicles resting beside them in a silver bowl.

As Sara and Greg walked the perimeter of the house they noted that all of the victims' blood was spread on the walls, forming a message when compiled together that read: "All women beware, or you won't be spared."

If that wasn't odd enough, above each body's head was their ID. A perfectly clear indications as to who was who.

"Greg, we're going to need back up. I'm going to call Gil, I'll be right back. Will you be all right photographing?" Sara asked him. He only nodded.

Once she was outdoors and had had a chance to breath in some clean Nevada desert air did she pull out the phone to call Gil. It only rang once before a familiar voice answered.

"Hey, Gil. It's me. This scene that Greg and I are working is way worse than we thought. We need back-up. And warn Brass that we may be looking at a serial killer. At the very least, a highly ritualistic one." Sara breathed into the phone.

"All right, the rest of us are on our way. Do I need to ask my Mother to watch Linda?" Gil asked her carefully. Sara smiled slightly at the mention of their daughter's name.

"Yes, we probably should. I have a feeling we will be pulling a double. Tell her I love her, for me."

"I will. We will see you soon."

"Bye." She hung up and sighed before she reentered the house, to help Greg.

"Okay, and just when we thought this crime couldn't get any weirder. It does. Follow me to the bedrooms." Greg said as she entered the living room. In one of the bedrooms they found woman hanging over a bed by her foot and a man in the bathtub without a face. And a trail of what could only be hand prints in blood.

"Is this the only room like this?" Sara asked softly.

"No. All of them contain two more dead couples all in various positions. Some with children."

"Okay, I'm going to wait outside for Gil. Unless you need me in here?"

"No, I'm fine. Are you? You've never had to struggle so hard to stay involved in a case. You normally just… are." He answered her.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I'm just having an off day. I'll be back soon." She answered as she went and waited down by the mailbox. As she waited she pulled out a box of cigarettes and lit one. She took long drag after long drag, until the entire cigarette was gone. She stomped out the butt. Then, after thinking it over for a moment, she lit another one and repeated the process. She hadn't smoked since before she had Linda, which was nearly six years ago. She had a clean bill of heath and tar free lungs. But she always had an emergency pack, just in case. She was in the middle of her third, when Gil and the team pulled up in the Denali.

"How many is that?" Gil asked, knowing the scene was truly horrifying if his wife was outside smoking.

"You don't want to know." She replied, taking another drag.

"My guess is three."

"How do you know that?" she challenged with another drag.

"You're twitching. You always twitch once you hit three. Hand it over." He demanded of her, kindly.

"Okay." She finished her cigarette and stomped it out next to the other two and handed the pack over to Gil, who placed it in his vest pocket. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She knew how much her semi-habit upset and worried Gil.

"It's all right." He replied, kissing her.

"Wow, you really do like me." She teased lightly.

"Yes, I do. Now go home and shower. Then go pick up Linda." Gil instructed her.

"But, don't you need my help?" Sara asked, wrinkling up her forehead.

"Normally I would. But I'm helping you right now. You've been in a funk all week. Go kiss our daughter, hug our dog, and relax. I'll be home once we're done here, We'll analyze everything tomorrow." He said, giving her another kiss and a smile.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

As Sara showered and rinsed out her hair, she couldn't keep the horrifying scene out of her mind. All of those people dead. Normally she didn't take a crime scene home with her, but today she couldn't shake her feelings. Especially with the note on the wall. She knew, logically, the killer(s) were not speaking to her directly. But she was a woman and she had been on edge all week, not being able to lose the feeling that she was being watched.

Once she was redressed and her hair was brushed out, she drove more carefully than she normally would've to Grissom's Mother's home. She entered quietly, using her key, and walked up the staircase to the first door on the left. It had been Gil's room growing up and it know belonged to Linda, for when she stayed with her Grandmother. Sara sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed and gently stroked the hair out of her face before holding her daughter's hand. And Sara began to softly cry.

She knew she logically had no reason to, but she couldn't hold it in. She didn't notice that her Mother-in-Law had entered the room until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sara are you alright?" Sophia Grissom asked, protectively.

"I'm fine Mom. Sorry to wake you. I'll get her out of your hair." Sara smiled at the older woman as she scooped up her daughter and carried her down the stairs and out to the car. Back home, Sara placed Linda in her bed and kissed her forehead before leaving her room with an "I love you," whispered at the door. She was surprised to hear a sleepy reply from her daughter. "Love you too Mommy" Which made her smile from ear to ear.

"Hey, Gil, is Sara all right?" Catherine asked.

"I think she will be all right. I sent her home to Linda." He replied. It quickly became apparent that he wasn't going to say anymore about the subject.

"Let's start where they left off." Gil instructed the team.

Sara put on her pajamas and crawled into the big comfy bed. She tried desperately to sleep, but couldn't. And all the while she never realized the person responsible for her odd feelings was in her home at this very moment, just waiting… 

TBC…

**Please leave me a review and let me know if you all want more, I have a few ideas if you do… Kayla  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Moochiecat!

After checking on Linda again and making sure that she was safe and asleep in her bed, Sara checked the locks before falling into a fitful slumber. She eventually found herself hugging Gil's pillow close to her, breathing in his comforting warm scent. She was in that position when she finally fell asleep. She was awoken to a stiff hand clamping a rag over her mouth.

She knew the rag had been soaked in chloroform at the first whiff. She immediately stopped breathing in and tried to fight the person off, all the while praying that they hadn't found Linda. Sara struggled with all she had, but the hand was hard as stone - holding her head down and pinning her to the bed. After what seemed like forever she fell unconscious due to lack of oxygen.

When Sara woke up again she was tied up against a pole, rope around her waist. Her hands were resting in her lap, having been tied up at the wrists. By the splitting headache she had she knew she had indeed breathed in the halothane, which was what her attacker had wanted. Sara looked around trying to figure out where she was, but in the dim light coming from one ground window, she assumed she was in a basement. After establishing that, she took inventory of herself. Her top was still intact, however her pajama shorts were around her ankles and her underwear was lopsidedly pulled up - hanging onto one hip. She was bleeding from her vaginal area.

It was with this realization that Sara began to fight vigorously against the bindings on her hands. Then she heard a little voice that she would've recognized anywhere. It was Linda whispering "Mommy." The child was seeking Sara in the darkness. Sara could only make out the barest outline of her daughter's figure in the dim light.

"Linda? Oh baby. Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" Sara asked Linda as she held onto Linda's tiny hands.

"No, Mommy. I'm all right." She answered, wrapping her arms around Sara's neck.

"Linda, Mommy needs your help. Remember when daddy taught you to tie and untie knots?" Sara asked her.

"I 'member." Linda answered her.

"Okay. Come here, sit on my lap and see if you can untie the knots around my wrists." Sara said as Linda sat on her thigh and Sara extended her wrists out to her daughter. To her surprise Linda had the knots undone in a matter of minutes. After her arms were free Sara moved Linda so that she was standing beside her and removed the rope from around her waist. Then she pulled her shorts up.

"Come here Linda." Sara said, picking up her daughter and opening up the window. "Linda, Mom needs you to be brave and crawl through the window." Sara told Linda, who only nodded as Sara gently aided her through the open window. Once on the other side Linda turned to Sara.

"Mommy, you come with me?" she asked earnestly.

"Yes, baby. Just give Mommy a second. Step back from the window." Sara asked Linda as she tipped a bucket upside down so that she would be able to make it through the window without being cut. Climbing through the window was harder than she thought, due to the aching in her pelvic area.

After they were both out of the window Sara lifted Linda into her arms and looked around. They were just outside of the Vegas city limits. Sara could see the lights.

"Mommy, I scared." Linda whimpered into Sara's shoulder.

"I know baby, but we'll be home soon. Okay? I promise." Sara answered her as she rubbed her back and began walking towards the casino lights and away from danger.

"Gil! What the hell happened?" Catherine asked as she finally made it through the crime tape plastered around the Grissom household.

"They're gone. I came home and they were gone. Catherine, my wife and daughter are missing." Gil moaned, trying to hold himself together.

"Is there a possibility that Sara just took Linda away for a little bit? Are they at your Mother's?"

"No. Sara would've called me. And I already talked to my Mother. Plus, there's a message on the walls, and obvious signs of a struggle in our bedroom. Sara fought back." Gil answered her.

"Okay, Gil. We're going to find them. I promise. Nicky and I will process. You go with Jim." Catherine said, taking over.

"What's the message?" Catherine asked as she entered the house.

"It says 'Do as I warned before and I won't kill them.'" Nick answered her.

"So Sara and Linda are still alive." Catherine hoped.

"According to this, yes they are. But you never can be sure with Psychos." Nick answered her.

"No, you can't. But killing them would ruin his perverse fun. He'll keep them alive until the right moment."

"Hopefully, we can find them before _**our **_moment is up.

"Okay, Linda. We're almost there. Mommy needs you to walk now. Can you do that?" Sara asked,placing Linda on her feet beside her and taking her hand. They were maybe ten minutes away from a diner that Sara was familiar with.

"Mommy, where is Daddy?" Linda asked.

"I bet your Daddy is waiting to hear from us. So when we get to the diner we're going to call him." Sara answered her as calmly as she could.

"Linda, are you sure you're all right?" Sara asked her again.

"I'm okay Mommy. You're the one bleeding." Linda said looking back at the trail of blood Sara was leaving as she moved.

It's okay. I'm glad you're all right. Here we go. You go on inside." Sara said, steering Linda inside the diner's doors.

"Hi. Um, may I use your phone please?" Sara asked the first waitress she saw. She knew she must have looked worse than she thought based on the look that the lady gave her.

"Sure, here you go." She said, handing her the phone. "See, I'm calling Daddy." Sara said, looking down at Linda who was holding onto Sara's leg, but staying clear of the blood.

Gil looked down at his ringing cell phone and didn't recognize the number, but he didn't have anything to loose by answering it. "Grissom."

_"Gil, it's me, I need you to come get Linda and me. We're at the Lucky Six Diner." _

"Sara! I'll be right there." Gil said, hanging up the phone as he sighed in relief. "Catherine! Nick! We know where they are!" Gil called into the house as he ran to the Denali with them right behind them.

"See, Daddy's on his way to come get us." Sara said looking at Linda, who smiled softly at her Mother as she rested against Sara's shoulder. They sat in a booth and waited for Gil to find them.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Moochiecat!

Gil didn't think he could drive to the diner fast enough, despite the police escort by Brass. He kept feeling as though they were moving at an alarmingly slow rate. But this was why he had handed Nick the keys, knowing that anxiety and frustration should not be operating a ton of steel at an exceedingly fast rate. He never so relieved in his life, than ten minutes ago when he heard Sara's voice over the phone.

As they pulled into the diner Gil was able to see them through the diner's window. Linda was curled up at Sara's side, which was odd to him. She normally occupied her Mother's lap. Sara was staring off into some unknown space but methodically stroking Linda's arm from elbow to wrist. He never took his eyes off of either of his girls as he made his way to the booth where they were sitting.

Sara didn't even notice he was standing right next to her and not hearing a word he said to her. When she finally noticed his presence she handed Linda off to him.

"Stay with her, watch out for the blood." She said as she stroked his cheek. She then went and met Catherine at her Denali and pulled out the extra pair of clothing she carried in her vehicle, and then headed to the diner restroom.

She carefully pulled off her bloody pajamas and underwear and placed them in the evidence bags Catherine handed her. She then wiped off the caked on blood from her thighs and legs as well as from her vaginal area. When she deemed herself clean enough she placed a maxi pad in her panties to collect the rest of the blood and pulled them on before her sweat pants and flip flops were added. Then she scowled. She still had no bra. She tried to ignore the bruising on her hips and abdomen as she pulled on the tank top and then the jacket, zipping it up past her breasts.

After a long moment she looked in the mirror. She ran her hands through her hair before tying it in a knot at the base of her neck. After which she wiped off her face. She had a black eye and bruises on her neck from being held down.

"Do we want to know what caused that bleeding?" Nick asked as he was handed a sleeping Linda by Gil, who watched as his wife handed Catherine her clothing and then proceeded to find her pack of cigarettes from the car's glove box and plop down on the curb and light up. Closing her eyes as she exhaled the smoke.

"If I had one guess…." Gil trailed off.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that." Nick concluded as he held Linda close to his chest to keep her warm. "Go speak to your wife. I've got her." Nick added as he moved Linda and himself to Catherine's Denali.

"Sara, tell me what happened please. You're bleeding. Like…" He asked as he at down next to his wife. "Like when I miscarried? Yes, I am. It's all covered." She snapped as she took another drag, before beginning to speak more softly.

"I didn't know, I was pregnant until the bleeding wouldn't stop. I've been raped before. You bleed, but not like this. Anyway, then I started thinking, I haven't had a period in two months. Gil. He raped me and I lost our baby. I didn't even know about the baby until it was too late. I should've paid more attention to my body, and now this. It's my fault."

Gil took her free hand. "Sara this is not your fault. You did not ask for this or go searching for it. You are not to blame. I'm just so glad you and Linda are safe."

"Me too." She told him, with no real feeling. "Linda says she's fine, but I would like her checked out anyway." She added as they met Nick at the car.

"You take her. I've got something to deal with. I'll meet you at home in about an hour. I love you." Sara said, kissing him. "Love you too baby." She added kissing Linda's forehead. "Oh, um, the house we were at is about two miles that way." She pointed. "In case someone wants to process there." Sara said as she started her vehicle and pulled out onto the main road.

"Is it safe to let her leave right now?" Nick asked.

Gil shook his head. "It's safer to let her go. She's mad, violated and hurting. Confining her isn't going to do any good."

"Okay boss. I'll call Rick and we'll go process."

"Okay, be safe."

Gil took a moment to examine his baby girl in his arms. She was tiny for her age, but, oh, so beautiful. She had his thick curls, but Sara's lighter brown color and, oddly enough, green eyes, not blue or brown. Her tiny hand was in a fist, clutched close to her chest as it rose and fell softly in a rhythmic pattern. Her long eyelashes brushing her cheek. He was brought out of his gazing by Catherine.

"Would you like some company taking her to the hospital? Considering Sara's absence?" She asked him softly as she swept a curl from Linda's face.

"I would appreciate that very much. Thank you Catherine."

"No problem. I'm determined to keep you Grissoms together, even if her Momma isn't able to cope at the moment." Catherine said, smiling.

"It was a miscarriage then?" Sara asked the doctor in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but yes it was, Mrs. Grissom."

Sara was silent as she collected her belongings and headed home. Gil and Linda found her on the balcony.

"Mommy! Look! Daddy saved us!" Linda said happily as she ran to her Mother, who scooped her up mid-stride and carried her back inside, so she wouldn't have to see, or inhale the smoke from Sara's cigarettes, sitting in the ashtray.

"Yes, he sure did. You've got yourself one amazing Daddy, don't you?" Sara asked as she kissed her daughter.

"Yep! And an amazing Mommy too!" Linda said, hugging Sara, making her smile, and then bringing tears to her eyes. She was so lucky to have her daughter and her husband, even though she was barely treading water as a wife and mother. How was she ever going to tell them that she had just lost her and Gil's second child?

Gil noticed Sara's face as she knelt down hugging Linda. He knew she was still beating herself up inside.

"So, how about we go get you cleaned up and then you can sleep with me and Daddy tonight. How about that?" Sara said trying to pull it together for Linda.

"Okay Mommy." Linda said as she bounded up the stairs to shower.

Gil closed the distance between him and Sara. She dove into his arms and began to cry. He held her tightly as she finally let loose.

It was late when a phone call woke up Gil, as he had to reach over his wife and daughter to pick up the home phone.

"Grissom." He answered quietly.

"Boss, you might want to bring Sara and Linda to the station. We've got something big." Nick told him over the line.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sara? Honey? Nick called we need to go to the lab." Gil said as he gently shook Sara awake.

"Okay." She mumbled as she unwrapped her arms from around Linda and headed to the closet.

"Linda, wake up baby. Put these on." Gil instructed Linda as he finished dressing himself.

A few moments later Sara entered the room, clad in jeans and a sweater.

"Everybody ready?" Gil asked. Sara nodded. Linda tugged on Gil's hand.

"Daddy, can I bring spot?" She asked holding up the ladybug stuffed animal she has had, since she was born.

"Yes, baby you can." Gil replied picking her up with a large smile, causing Sara to smile.

"Hey how are my favorite Mommy and three year old?" Warrick asked as they entered the break room.

"We're okay." Sara answered.

"I'm good." Linda smiled as she got a hug from her Uncle.

"Okay, well I'm on babysitting duty, everyone else is in there, and waiting for you. Don't worry, I've got Linda."

"Okay, thanks Rick." Sara said giving him kiss on the cheek before entering the layout room.

"So, we were able to process the house where you were kept, good news is we caught the guy, bad news is he died. His liver gave out, major alcoholic." Nick started only to be interrupted by Sara.

"There was two of them, there had to be. How else would they have been able to take me and Linda out of the house? I'm not exactly five one and eighty five pounds. Gil can't even lift both of us at the same time, and besides Warrick, he's the biggest. So he had to have had a partner. Who owned the property?"

"Um, the dead guys brother actually." Catherine said.

"You bring him in?" She asked.

"No, judge wouldn't give us a warrant for his arrest."

"Excuse me?" Gil interjected.

"Say's we don't have enough to link him to the original crime scene, and then to Sara. I mean someone had to have been watching her, how else would they have known to attack when you weren't there?"

"Those bodies at the scene were at least three days old, and even after three days, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Gil or I have been pulling doubles for the last week, and that one of us is always home with Linda, and it's normally me." Sara said her voice going dark.

"DNA? Prints? Anything?" Gil asked.

"We collected DNA from the decedent, but it didn't match the DNA to the assaults of Sara or the other female victims. However the prints were his, so the partner theory is strong as of yet, we just don't know who the partner would've been. Sara did you see anything, anything at all?"

"Um, I um," Sara tried to remember, but the tears were not staying in her eyes like she had hoped, "No, the only think I can remember was this jumpy feeling I've had all week, and then his eyes, they were blue, but darker. They were a darker blue than Gil's. That's all I remember. I'll be back." Sara excused herself as she finished up.

She walked by Warrick and Linda, she seemed to be beating him at candy land , she smiled as she walked out doors. And once again fell pry to the soothing feeling of nicotine. She didn't know what she should be doing, but she did know it wasn't this. Sitting outside in the cold, feeling sorry for herself, as she smoked and cried She like she was seventeen all over again, it was all happening all over again. Just like the last time she had been in this situation with Carl Marks. Those deep blue eyes…..

Carl Marks! He was never caught.

Sara dropped her cigarette and ran back down the halls, until she found the team.

"Name? What was the dead mans name?" She asked out of breath.

"It was a Brad Marks, why?"

"Oh, no. Please no." Sara crumpled to the floor, as she was taken back to that horrific night.

"_Hey, I'm home! Anybody?" Sara called as she entered her personal apartment expecting to be greeted by her Pit bull Backup, but he didn't come, she assumed he was asleep under her bed, and proceeded to undress as she headed to her shower._

_She had only just stepped under the warm spray, when she heard the menacing growl come from Backup, he growled at anyone that had not been formally introduced to him by Sara. She froze leaning against the cool tile, praying he had just heard the dog next door and was growling in response to that. _

_But it was when she heard the barking, mixed the growls that she knew it wasn't another dog. She sank down to the shower floor, trying to will herself invisible. It was no use, she heard the bathroom door open, then shut before Backup could follow the intruder._

_She clasped her eyes shut tight as the door to her shower opened and that all too familiar voice spoke, "Hello Sara. Miss me?" _

_That was the only thing he said to her, as she was ripped from the shower, the water still running, so no one would hear anything. He slammed her unto the rug outside the door of the shower, forcefully splayed her legs, unzipped his pants, as Sara tried to move while his hands were otherwise occupied, that only resulted, in a smack across the face._

"_You rejected me, Sara. Me. Now you're going to pay for it." He scowled as he thrust his way into her, causing her to gasp in pain, and terror._

"_Now look at me!" He barked, Sara turned her head, refusing to look at Carl._

"_I said look at me!" He barked again as he continued moving methodically inside of Sara, ignorant of the blood. _

_Sara decided to play his game, just to make him go. She locked her tear stained eyes with the dark blue ones of Carl Marks._

_After he left, she laid there and cried as Backup sat faithfully beside her all night. That was the fist rape and miscarriage Sara would endure in her lifetime, if only it had been her last._

"Sara! Sara, please talk to me, say anything!" Gil pleaded with his wife.

"Backup, he didn't bark." Was all she managed to squeak out.

"What? What does that mean?" Nick asked.

"When Sara was seventeen, we had met at a college conference, we hit it off, I stayed with her the entire week I was in town. I got a call from her every week, only this time it was to tell me she was pregnant with my child. We were both happy about it, we were deciding which one of us would move. Then a few weeks later I another call from Sara. She was being stalked by a man named Carl Marks, no one believed her, she was an emancipated seventeen year old, who was pregnant and who's boyfriend was in Vegas."

"So the police didn't do anything, and she owned a pit bull named Backup, he would bark and growl at anyone who entered the apartment, and if Sara said the word, he'd go for your throat. But if she told him that 'you were okay' he wouldn't harm you when you entered her home. So once again I get a call from Sara, and this time she tells me, about Carl and losing the baby. I was on a plane that night. I went to Sara and I stayed with her, until she had recovered. After that we were inseparable, I moved her and Backup here with me. We lived in my town house, all while Sara was finishing up her schooling." Gil paused, to readjust his hold on Sara so that he was cradling her, before continuing.

"It was five years later, and Sara suffered another miscarriage. This one ate her up more than the other, because she couldn't justifiably blame anyone besides herself. Then the next year she came and began work here, after receiving her masters, we married a year later. Then we moved to our home now, and she conceived Linda, and was able to carry her to term. Last night Sara was raped again, and lost another baby. We still own Backup, and Sara said he didn't bark. Which means someone we know must've entered." Gil finished up.

"Okay, so this Carl Marks guy, must be working with some that the dog has met before?" Catherine clarified.

"Exactly."

"Gil?" Nick asked. "I'm sorry. We never knew, any of this. Why didn't we ever get to meet Sara, until she started work here?"

"That was my decision. Gil wanted me to meet all you, I thought you would judge me, judge us. So I delayed it as long as I could. I was going for my masters so I was pretty occupied, and Gil was at work, so anytime we had off we spent it together. It wasn't anything personal, just how I was." Sara answered him.

"So Sara you're only twenty seven?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I'm twenty seven in September." Sara answered.

"Let's get you and Linda home. You guys get a judge to give you that warrant for Carl." Gil instructed as he helped Sara to her feet.

"Sara, we're sorry darlin'." Nick said, as Catherine nodded in agreement.

"It not your fault, but I don't want your apologies. I didn't want to pitied, or treated any differently. That's why we never told anybody the complete story of us." Sara replied as she looked at Gil, who had nothing but admiration in his eyes for the woman in front of him.

"Well regardless, we love you." Catherine said. "We'll call you, when we know anything."

But little did they know that Carl Marks was closer than any of them had thought.

Please review! I know my layout for how Sara and Gil got together was skewed, but I liked it and I hope you did too! I'd like five reviews for me to continue. Have a great day!

Kayla


	5. Chapter 5

"Sara, are you all right?" Gil asked hesitantly as he drove his family home.

"As well as I can be at the moment, it was only a matter of time before they found out about everything. Do you think we threw them for a loop, I mean we lived together for seven years, went through, two miscarriages, and student loans, and no one ever figured anything out. Then I show up one day, ready to work here, and then we get married a year later, and have Linda. I mean they must have thought we were insane getting married after a year." Sara rambled. "Why did we wait so long to get married?"

"I'm sure we gave the team some things to think about, and it was an amazing seven years, Sara. And I was going to propose when we had decided which one of us was going to move, but then, losing the baby, it didn't feel like the right time, in fact, anytime I felt it was right something would inevitably get in the way. But, I don't think I'd have it any other way. I think because we did live together so long with out any complications, we were able to fully understand each and respect each other on a deeper level than most people, and to see that our love for each other could truly overcome anything. I think it's why when we did get married and Linda, we didn't feel any pressure. We knew our partner, inside and out. I mean without all of what we went through, I don't our marriage would be as strong as it is." Gil answered her thoughtfully.

"I never thought of it that way at all. But now that you mention it, I think you're right. Sometimes I thought you only stayed with me because you thought you had too." Sara whispered.

"Sara why would you think that? I've loved you everyday since I met you, and look what our love created." Gil nodded to the backseat where Linda was sleeping peacefully.

Sara smiled, "She is amazing. Thank you, for her, for everything. I do love you."

"And I love you."

They were now home and Gil had scooped Linda up as Sara went ahead of him to open up the door, she flicked on the light switches as she went deeper into the house, finally ending up in the kitchen, her back to the wall with the windows. She let out a deep sigh and tried to relax as Gil placed Linda in bed. She was so deep in her own thoughts she didn't notice the man lurking behind her. She was interupted by Backup's barking, which at this moment only frustrated her all the more.

"Backup, shhh! you'll wake up Linda!" Sara hissed at him.

"Hello, Sara. Miss me?" Those four all to familiar words, caused her to hyperventilate, she tried to move, but her feet refused to move, they were stuck to the floor, no amount of will power was going to get them to move like she wished.

Sara opened her mouth to try to get Gil, but that paralyzing voice spoke again. "You scream I'll hurt your little girl, when I'm done with you. By now the tears were falling freely, Sara was shutting down waiting for the worst to happen.

"Very good doll. I believe you know the drill. Or at least what is going to happen next. Don't you?" Carl Marks asked nodding Sara's head seeing as how she wasn't going to answer him.

Upstairs Gil was finishing up putting Linda to bed, he had just changed her into her Pajamas and placed her under the blankets when he heard a voice from downstairs. He knew it was male, but then he heard Sara's sobbing. Gil knew he was back, and he wasn't going to allow Sara to be violated in her home again.

"Brass it's Gil, Marks is here, he's in the kitchen with Sara, I'm upstairs with Linda, you need to get here now." Gil informed the detective.

"Okay, Gil, get Sara away from him. But keep him there, if you have to shoot him to do so, then shoot him." Brass answered already on the way to Sara and Gil's home. Gil slowly began to walk down the stairs, but was careful to observe Sara's actions.

As Sara was standing there still as Marks sniffed her hair, she discreetly opened up the drawer she was standing just to the left of, she carefully turned off the safety on the gun. And gripped in her hand. It was this sly motion that stopped Gil from moving closer to them, he didn't want Sara to lose her nerve or to spook Marks. So he stood on the bottom stair invisible to the people in the kitchen.

Once Sara was sure her grip on the gun was tight, she whipped around and anchored the guns butt in her left hand as her index finger on her right hand was poised on the trigger. Marks was taken aback He hadn't expected Sara to resist, or have a weapon, so he didn't have anything to defend him self with as the gun was pointed directly between his eyes. Marks could tell by the look in Sara's eyes, though still wet with tears, she wasn't afraid to fire the weapon, nor was she hesitant to kill him.

"I hate you!" She spat. "You ruined my life! It was because of you, two times over now that I've been afraid to step into my own home. And because of you that, I only have one child. You've killed two of my babies! Then you kidnap me and my daughter, and now you're here in my home, just hoping that I'd still be the weak young girl you were able to violate twice. Well not anymore, she's gone. I hate you, you filthy piece of shit! You've taken everything from me! Not anymore." Sara finished her piece just as Marks had grabbed a knife and was going to stab Sara, but she was quicker, she fired only once, and killed him.

At first she didn't move, but slowly she sank to her knees and placed her head in her hands and sobbed. It was a heartbreaking scene, for Gil to take in. Sara had almost been raped again, then killed. He slowly made his way over to her, careful not to touch her, yet.

"Sara, come over here, honey. Please." He asked her softly as he gently extended his hand to her. It took her a moment, but she slowly allowed him to help her up, before she was hiding as best she could in his arms.

By now Bras had arrived, and so had the paramedics, along with Nick and Catherine.

"Is She all right?" Brass asked.

"She'll be fine." Gil answered. "Sara, why don't you take Backup and go lay with Linda. I'll be there soon." Gil encouraged Sara, who only had to nod her head and pat her thigh to get the large Pit Bull to follow her up the stairs.

"Gil, what happened?" Catherine asked as Nick checked all the locks and such before going to see Sara.

"We came home, and Sara entered the house in front of me as I put Linda to bed, she entered the kitchen, and Backup was barking, she yelled at him to be quite or he'd wake up Linda, so he stopped then I once I had finished putting Linda to sleep I heard voices coming from down here, A man and than Sara crying, I called you, and then watched as Sara and him conversed if you will, and while he was savoring his moment she pulled a gun on him, but he didn't have a weapon, so he grabbed a knife, she informed him of how he ruined her life then shot him." Gil relayed for everyone.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry Gil." Catherine said.

"It's fine he's gone now. All we need is to find his partner which we obviously can't ask him." Gil said running his hand through his hair.

"We'll find him. It okay if I start processing? I'll need Sara's clothes too." Catherine said sounding ashamed at having to ask her friend these things.

"Yes, I'll help you, I think Nick is taking care of Sara." Gil answered her.

* * *

Nick found Sara in her bedroom curled up on the bed with Linda beside her, and Backup at her feet, waiting to pounce on anyone who entered.

"Easy there Backup, it's just me." Nick told the growling dog.

"Hey, Sara, are you okay?"

"I'm, I'm, I don't know." She admitted softly.

"Well were here for you, and I'm sleeping on your couch tonight, I'm not leaving you alone, until his partner is caught." He said as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Nick, I appreciate that. Um, my clothes are over there in bags, I knew you'd need them." She smiled slightly.

"Okay, Sara, thank you. You just try to rest easy. I'll send Grissom up in a little bit. Love you girl."

"You too."

Nick shut off the overhead light as his way out and watched as Sara placed her gun on the bedside table and scoot down closer to her daughter.

* * *

Okay, so, we're still looking for one bad guy, the hunt continues in the next chapter. Please leave me a review!

Kayla


	6. Chapter 6

"_You rejected me, Sara. Me. Now you're going to pay for it." He scowled as he thrust his way into her, causing her to gasp in pain, and terror._

"_Now look at me!" He barked._

"_I said look at me!" _

"Ahh!" Sara yelled waking up in terror.

"Sara, it's all right, it was just a dream, you're okay." Gil said trying to sooth his wife.

She ripped open her eyes, the tears glistening making the fear Gil saw in Sara's eyes all more real.

"Sara, you're safe. I've got you." Gil whispered soothingly as he held Sara until she had calmed down.

"Gil?"

"Yes, Sara?"

"If I told you something, will you just go with it and not thing I'm crazy?"

"Yes."

"I feel pregnant. I've been sure of this more a few days, I know rationally it doesn't make since, the doctor told me I miscarried. But I've been pregnant before, I know what it feels like, and I know what my body feels like after a miscarried. I feel pregnant." Sara confided in him.

"Okay, let's go see Al." Gil answered her calmly.

"You think I'm making since?"

"Yes, I do. You could've been pregnant with twins and only lost one, that can happen."

"Oh, I never thought of that." Sara muttered as she was pulling on clothes, and went down the hall to ask Nick to stay with Linda while she and Gil were gone.

"Hey Al, I need a favor." Sara asked coming into the morgue.

"Okay, what do you need?"

"I need an ultrasound." Sara said as a confused look showed on Al's face.

"I know I sound nuts, I know I miscarried but, I still feel pregnant, can you just do it please?" Sara pleaded with him.

"Sure, Sara I will." Al said going to get the machine.

"Does everyone think I'm crazy?" she asked Gil irritated.

"I don't."

"Okay, Sara roll up your shirt." Al told her so he could place the want to her abdomen.

"Whoa, Sara, you were right. You're pregnant, can you hear the heartbeat?" Al asked amazed.

"Yes." Gil and Sara said smiling.

"Okay, Sara you're about ten weeks along, from what I can see, congrats." smiled.

"Thank you Al. I knew I was right." Sara said hugging him.

"No problem Sara."

"I feel better, now." Sara said as she and Gil walked to the parking lot.

"Me too. I'm glad we got you checked out, or we may have not known."

"Gil? I'm happy about this baby."

"I am too Sara, very happy." Gil agreed as the sound of gunshots, directed at Sara and himself, made him stop. He pulled her down, out of the way, but it was too late. They had both been hit.


End file.
